Radio communication devices, such as mobile phones, have rapidly incorporated more and more various applications in the recent years. Applications such as address books, calendars and notebooks are common. Various messaging services, such as email and short message service may typically be used with a recent radio communication device. As a result a typical radio communication device contains more and more personal user data, such as saved messages, address book entries, calendar entries etc. Typically user data is stored on a SIM-card (Subscriber Identity Module), and/or in a storage device of the radio communication device, such as a memory chip.
Also typically user data is private and may contain highly sensitive information, such as credit card numbers etc. Thus user data needs to be protected against unauthorized access. If a radio communication device is damaged or fails, it may be brought to a servicing point to be swapped for a new device. In such a case user data is typically transferred or recovered from the damaged or failed device to the new device. This data recovery or transfer is typically overseen by servicing point personnel, in other words by someone other than the owner of the device. As a result, it needs to be ensured that the user data to be recovered cannot be accessed by the servicing point personnel either intentionally or inadvertently.
Typically software used by current servicing point devices scrambles the user data to be transferred so that it cannot be opened with standard personal computer software. However, this prior art protection is typically weak and easily broken.
Thus there is an obvious need for a more secure solution providing secure data transfer from a first radio communication device to a second radio communication device.